Metrology systems such as laser metrology systems can be utilized for various purposes. For example, laser metrology systems can be utilized for precise dimensional measurement and/or verification for manufactured parts. As manufactured parts get smaller and smaller, and also include more intricate details, the need for improved measurement systems increases.
Unfortunately, currently available metrology systems are not entirely satisfactory. For example, in certain metrology systems, it is necessary for an operator to identify and select a feature to be measured on a video user interface screen. In such systems, the selection may involve centering the feature on the screen and pressing a button, or perhaps, when using a touch screen, just touching the screen at the location where the feature appears. However, this selection process may be somewhat slow because the metrology system must be driven to show or indicate the feature to be measured. Further, the selection process may further include zooming the camera to be sure the correct feature is selected.